prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Championship Invitational @ WrestleMania XXX
In case you missed Raw last night, a Divas match between Divas Champion AJ Lee and Naomi ended with the latter winning via countout. After the match ended, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guererro entered and berated AJ for her nasty comments about her on SmackDown this past Friday. Staying true to her vindictive nature, and also given her past history with AJ, Vickie announced that AJ would be defending her Divas Championship against the rest of the Divas roster at WrestleMania XXX! That's right! AJ will defend the title against both Funkadactyls, both Bellas, Natalya, Layla, Alicia Fox, Eva Marie, Summer Rae, Aksana, Rosa Mendes, Emma, and even Tamina! WOW! I was extremely happy with this news because this marks the first time that the Divas Championship will be defended at WrestleMania. Last year, WWE had three potential title matches planned, with the original one seeing Eve Torres defend against a babyface AJ. Eve left WWE and Kaitlyn won the title in January, and after that, plans were set to have Kaitlyn defend the title against the evil Layla at WM29. After killing that plan, they considered having Kaitlyn defend against the heel-turned AJ, but they didn't go through with that, either. AJ's record title reign began all the way back on June 16, 2013, when she defeated Kaitlyn at Payback. AJ would go through Kaitlyn two more times to hold on to her title, and since then, she has been battling against the Total Divas in numerous title matches. She has defeated Natalya, Brie Bella, and both Funkadactyls to hold on to her title; with the wins mainly coming with help from Tamina, who has been her backup since October. Of course, now that Tamina is a combatant at WM30, don't look for her to help AJ on April 6. A few more trivial notes regarding the title match at WM30: *This will be the largest Divas Championship match in WWE history. *Five former Divas Champions are in this match, with Layla being the only one of the five to have held the WWE Women's Championship. *For Eva Marie, Summer Rae, Aksana, Rosa Mendes, and Emma, this will be their first ever Divas Championship match. *Rosa Mendes is the longest-tenured Diva to have never had a championship opportunity. Rosa was part of the 2006 Diva Search that was won by Layla, and has been on the main roster since November 2008. Now when I heard about this match, I thought that it would be some sort of Gauntlet Match, but according to WWE.com, it is a one-fall match; first pinfall wins the match. Which brings me to another reason why I love this match. I see Naomi winning at WM30, but I also see at least one heel turn either during the match or after the event. Suppose the Bellas face each other during the match. That could have a long-lasting effect after the event, and I would hope it leads to Nikki Bella turning heel against her sister. I also hope Natalya turns heel during the match or after the event, because the Queen of Harts should be tired of coming up short all the time. If/when Naomi wins, WWE really needs to have Cameron become a villainess and feud with Naomi. Regardless of what happens, I have a feeling that it will be a memorable moment for the Divas! I can't wait for April 6 to get here! Category:Blog posts